The Tattoo
by rockhotch31
Summary: This is a one shot, honoring 9/11 with my OMC Matt Taylor and the rest of the team. It is a stand alone.


**A/N: I had this one shot idea flash in my head at work today while thinking about the amazing first of two chapters from mentor honoring 9/11. When the second chapter was just as good, I knew I had to run with this.**

**This story is an off-shoot of the amazing two chapters of Thn0715's **_**365,**_** Chapters 253 and 254. Part of the background and premise of this story is from those two chapters and used with the author's permission. You don't need to read those chapters to understand this one shot. However, I highly encourage that you do. They are amazeballs.**

**And just a side note: unlike my mentor's story, Emily Prentiss is still around in my world. I respect her choices. She respects mine. That's why she's my mentor. ;)**

-00CM00-

The team was dressed in the traditional clothing of mourning: even the colorful Penelope Garcia was in black. They had all gathered together to honor those victims that died on that dreadful September day; but mostly for those at the Pentagon.

As they found each other and joined as a group, there were two people missing. They knew where one was. Aaron Hotchner was standing with Sam Cooper near the podium. The Unit Chiefs of the BAU, among others, had been selected to read the names of those that lost their lives at the Pentagon. Hotch and Sam, with the Bureau so long, knew some of the people they would recognize, having worked with the DoD many times in their careers in joint operations.

Yet Derek Morgan looked around for the one person missing, and then looking at David Rossi, who knew too many more that had lost their lives that day. "Where the hell is Cob?" he whispered, reflecting the somber attitude of those that were gathered for the impending ceremony.

"He'll be here; don't worry," Rossi whispered back. A few minutes later, the team felt his presence and turned to look at him approaching.

Matt Taylor was cleanly shaved, wearing his US Marine Blue Dress B uniform; one the most recognizable military uniforms in the country, maybe even the world. David Rossi smiled. The old Marine thought _Dress Blues; good touch kid_.

Alex Blake was stunned, looking at Emily, who smiled at her. "You didn't know?" Blake shook her head. "Cob is a Colonel in the Marine Corp Reserve; Naval Academy graduate and Medal of Honor recipient." Blake just looked at her as he approached. His dress black shoes glistened in the sun.

Morgan greeted him, sticking out his hand. "Good morning Colonel," he said.

Matt took it. "Good morning Agent Morgan." Just then the crowd hushed as the dignitaries and lastly the President walked to the podium. As they did, a large US flag was unfurled over the very spot where the plane had hit the building twelve years ago.

The ceremony was moving. To the untrained eye or the not simply knowing crowd, Coop and Hotch did a wonderful job. The team knew different; one name caused Sam Cooper to swallow hard. Aaron Hotchner struggled with five of them.

At the precise time the airplane struck the Pentagon, a single bell tolled. As it peal echoed in the distance, an Army Sergeant raised his bugle to his lips to the play the haunting _Taps_. The team all put their hands over their hearts, save for former Master Sergeant David Rossi and Colonel Matthew Taylor who both held the crisp, precise Marine Corp salute.

When the ceremony ended, the team made their way to Hotch to offer their support. Yet Alex Blake noticed each member of the team taking the time to rub a very specific area of Colonel Taylor's back along his shoulder area as they moved to Hotch.

They all greeted Hotch and Coop, offering the condolences and congratulations for a job well done. Coop looked at Taylor, sticking out his hand. "Thank you Colonel," he smiled. They shared a hug. Sam Cooper, in that hug, rubbed the same spot.

Aaron Hotchner lingered more in the embrace of his partner and friend, whispering something in his ear. When they separated, Hotch rubbed that spot as well.

Seven members of the BAU went to the two Bureau SUV's they had rode in together, meeting at the BAU before the ceremony. Hotch and Cob moved to their own vehicles; Cob to go home and change before coming to the office. Dave drove the first, with JJ and Garcia. Morgan was at the wheel in the second with Prentiss in the passenger seat up front with him; Reid and Blake in the backseat. It was a very quiet ride, all of them in thought back to _that _day.

As they neared the FBI grounds in Quantico, Reid looked at Blake. "Figured it out yet," he quietly questioned. Blake shook her head, marveling at the young genius that knew she was trying to solve a puzzle. Alex Blake shook her head. Prentiss turned and smiled at Reid as did Morgan in the rear view mirror.

"Alex, you've seen Matt's tattoo; the big one across his shoulders of the eagle in flight. We've all swam together more than once; on the road, at Rossi's or he and Abbey's." Alex nodded her head. "In the eagle's mighty talons, he's carrying a yellow ribbon."

"I've seen that Reid," Alex said, looking at Morgan in the rearview mirror. "With all due respect Derek to yours, it's simply outstanding. But I'm still lost at where you all are going with this."

Emily turned to look at her. "Have you read the inscription on that yellow ribbon?" Alex shook her head. "RIP Claire Conrad Taylor," Emily softly said.

Morgan looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Matt's sister-in-law died in Tower One of the WTC."

Reid looked at her. "That's how we as a team help him on this day. And tell him we remember; Claire and all of them."

"You all rub the yellow ribbon," Alex softly said with quiet respect. Reid nodded.

Three hours later, Matt, in his regular clothes, come out of his office to join the team briefing that would happen at 1 pm.

Alex Blake flew up the steps and looked him in the eye as Hotch and Rossi came out of their offices as well. "May I" she simply asked. Hotch and Rossi shared a smile. Matt nodded.

Alex rubbed the yellow ribbon in the eagle's talons.

###

**A/N: DoD is the US Department of Defense. Blue Dress B is the traditional Marine official dress uniform for a function like this. Its nickname is Dress Blues. FYI, Blue Dress A is for formal occasions such as a wedding or attending a US government State function such as a funeral for a President. Blue Dress A requires the wearing of all medals. Dress B only requires the ribbons representing those medals, worn on the left chest.**

**Thanks Tigs. I hope you approve. *Knightly bow***


End file.
